The patent document CH-A-600 815 (GB-A-1 495 853) has already disclosed a bracelet corresponding to the generic definition just given hereinabove. Such bracelet is characterized in that it is formed of an inner chain including links pivotally connected by pins and an equal number of external ornamental elements covering said links The cited construction at the same time exhibits the difficulty of means for fastening the internal links to the external elements which consist either in chasing the extreme portions of the external elements onto the inner chain (setting), or welding or brazing the external elements onto the internal links These means require lengthy and costly operations.
To overcome the difficulty as mentioned, the patent document FR-A-2 502 916 proposes a bracelet formed from an inner chain onto which may be slid the decorative elements provided with retaining slideways and in which may slide the links composing the inner chain. This construction however requires a special form for the links and such form calls for a complicated and thus costly machining operation.